ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators
}} Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! is the third and final Leo Jake Power Hour. Plot Quincy and Annie help complete Leo's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Jake. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at June's door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Leo and Jake become friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Quincy, Annie, Pirate Princess, Princess Winger, and June, who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. L&J decide to do fight together, fighting first the Witch of Hansel and Gretel, then Captain Hook. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to go on their own adventure. As then, Lord Fathom was spying on them, as he plans revenge against Jake. At Rocket's house, Jake and Leo are trying to think of an new adventure they can do together that will be hard, but not easy. Besides, they go to the pond to think of the idea. They went to the caves, and see the pictures of the legendary heroes of past. And they see a picture, they saw the one with a picture of Jake and the evil wizard. Then, Lord Fathom ambushes them and then he fights Jake and Leo toward Never Land. Leo and Jake tried to get their friends to help them, but they refused to help due to them ditching them. Then Lord Fathom combines Leo's world and Never Land into one dimensional world that he can rule all dimensions and he'll be out to take over other dimensions. Leo and Jake's former friends, Quincy, Annie, June, Pirate Princess, and Princess Winger suddenly become fearful that Leo and Jake may not have meant to ditch them. Jake and Leo realize they have tried everything to stop him but failed, realizing that they ditched their only friends they have. Then, in the chaos of the dimensions joining together, Quincy, Annie, June, Pirate Princess, and Princess Winger suddenly come across Leo and Jake, and watch them expressing their guilt and decide to help, meaning they forgive them for ditching them. But just as she is about to join the others to help Leo and Jake, a visibly concerned June notices a single salty, blue tear coming out of Leo's eye and cannot bear to see his distress. She comes running at breakneck speed into the cave and over to Leo, and hugs Leo, as he cries over her shoulder, and she promises to help him defeat the Sea Serpent and Lord Fathom. And then, Jake magically turned into Captain Jake. With the help from their friends, Leo and Captain Jake are able to defeat the Sea Serpent and Lord Fathom just in time to save their dimensions. After Fathom's defeat, they celebrate with pizza, and coconut juice, and the Little Einsteins return to their own dimension, with Leo waving goodbye to Captain Jake and his friends. At the end, June confesses to Leo that she had feelings for him and share a kiss, the same Marina did with Captain Jake. Additional information Bonus episodes Little Einsteins *Annie and the Little Toy Plane *I Love to Conduct *Little Red Rockethood *Music Monsters Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Jake's Royal Rescue *The Sword and the Stone *Jake's Starfish Search *Jake's Jungle Groove Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:TV Movies Category:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates